


The Coffee Date

by WritingCoffeeAddiction



Series: Drabbles & One-shots [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee & Sex, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Happy, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Love, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet, Snowed In, Two Women in Love, Upbeat - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCoffeeAddiction/pseuds/WritingCoffeeAddiction
Summary: Lorna and Nicky get snowed-in in their favorite coffee shop during their morning date. How will they pass the time? Lorna/Nicky (Fluff/Smut)





	The Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the writing and story.
> 
> I was in the mood to write something short and based on my favorite couple - Lorna and Nicky.

_The Coffee Date_

* * *

 

 A cold winter’s day has Lorna and Nicky sitting in their favorite coffee shop together. It’s been snowing outside for nearly an hour straight and now the pair of them are ensnared inside the shop—unless they feel energetic enough to walk the few blocks to their apartment, that is.

Lorna grips tightly onto her steaming coffee, peering out the window with a slight frown. “Guess we ain’t gonna be able to go see that movie today, Nicky…you can barely see the road out there!”

“Eh, who needs movies anyway?” Nicky chuckles, grabbing the younger woman’s hand and giving it a warm squeeze. “We got all the coffee we could ever dream of havin’. Plus, I enjoy our coffee dates—especially this one because we have to stay here until they plow the snow. Ya know what that means, yeah kid?”

“We get to spend more time together?” Lorna cheekily grins, setting her coffee aside and wrapping her hands lovingly around the redhead’s cheeks. She presses their lips into a heated kiss.

Standing up from the chair, Nicky snakes her arms tightly around the shorter woman’s waist while pulling her to the back where the restrooms are located. She gently pushes her into the room, making sure to lock the door behind them, and then pins Lorna against the wall.

“That, _and_ we can have coffee shop sex!” She smirks, running her hands up and down the other’s body.

“Oh, fuck, this is a much better date than seeing a movie,” Lorna breathily replies. Her hands carefully massage against Nicky’s neck as their eyes continue to peer at each other.

Chuckling, Nicky places a warm kiss onto her lips, “Sure fuckin’ is. Nothing can ruin our dates, kid—long as we got each other, we can make do with what we have.” Her fingers lightly tingle against her girlfriend’s skin.

“I love you, hon,” the brunette softly says, mellowing in the moment. She wraps her arms snug around Nicky’s neck and plants a sweet kiss to her lips.

Nicky feels her heart melt as she lovingly inserts her fingers into Lorna’s genital region, “I love you so much more, baby. We gotta do this more often in the winter. Really makes the season more enjoyable.” She smiles warmly while rubbing inside of her, and the smile widens at Lorna’s loud moans of pleasure.

Yeah – Nicky’s quite content with the way their date turned out on this severely snowy day. And she certainly hopes for more like this.


End file.
